<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Few and Far Between by janeyseymour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602278">Few and Far Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour'>janeyseymour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a strange day for Jane and Jenna... First they work together, and then they meet two people they never thought they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Few and Far Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi loves! This idea popped into my head a LONG time ago, but I just recently got around to writing it because life got a little bit nutso! I hope you have a lovely day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been quite a day for the queen and baker. For once, Jenna Hunterson, proud owner, baker, and waitress, had taken a day off. Nothing special was happening that day, the woman just decided she should take a much needed break, knowing her staff could easily manage without her. Still, she told Cal that if it got to be too much not to hesitate to call her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane Seymour had settled into the cafe Anne worked at. It was few and far between that she made visits there anymore (mostly she found herself at Lulu’s to visit her friend), but when she did Anne always made sure the corner spot she had first met Jenna in was open for her. Seeing that she didn’t have to worry about picking Lulu up from school, she figured she might as well keep her friend with space buns occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice teased. Jane couldn’t help but roll her eyes in good nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she drew out. “I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” the brunette took her seat across from Jane. “As if you have any other friends who would willingly join you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I have five other people who live in my house who would happily join me, and your daughter would join me too!” the blonde playfully bit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you got me there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had been chatting for quite some time when the baker’s phone began to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good god. It’s Cal. I gotta take this.” The brunette stood and stepped outside before returning a few moments later to gather her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get called into work?” Jane didn’t even have to look up from her book to know she was correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Apparently it’s busier than usual, and you know how some of the staff can get when they’re under pressure. You’re more than welcome to join me, although I don't know if I can promise you a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come; just gotta let Annie know I’m leaving.” The third queen made her way over to her predecessor and informed her of her new plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just bring me home a slice of pie, yeah?” With a nod, the two made their way out of the cafe and into the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cal had called and told Jenna the diner was busy, he wasn’t kidding. On a Wednesday afternoon, the place looked as though it was a Saturday morning. And of course, they were understaffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending a decent amount of time hanging around the diner, the silver queen had picked up on how to address customers. Seeing that no one was available to help the customers that had just walked in, Jane stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to Lulu’s pie diner. If you give me one second, I can bus a table for you and have you seated!” The blonde shot them a smile before grabbing the bussing bin and making her way over to the table that had just been deserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jenna, there’s a new duo at table 7,” Jane alerted the baker as she made her way back to her seat behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can’t be? It’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned and set it. I just figured you could use some help. Oh god, did I overstep?” A hand flew to cover her mouth in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jenna quickly rushed out. “Thank you so much, but you don’t have to work hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Jane let a small sigh of relief out after that brief moment of weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case-” the owner of the diner reached under the counter before holding out an apron for the blonde to put on. “-better get to work Miss Seymour. Don’t make me regret hiring you.” The brunette winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, waitressing came easily to the third queen. It made sense in reality- having to clean up hurricane Anne’s messes made bussing and setting tables a breeze. If no one else was available, she was able to seat more customers and inform her friend of the turnovers. She was able to print checks and run them (with some help from Jenna at first). To say the owner of the diner was grateful was an understatement. She truly wasn’t sure how she would’ve made it through this day without an angry customer if it wasn’t for her friend with a heart of... silver? Then, a thought occurred to the waitress. She wasn’t available to pick Lulu up from school anymore, and it’s not like she could ask Jim to- he was on call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you ‘lookin like shit’, as Becky would say?” Jane whispered to her friend as they passed- Jane on her way back to the counter to run a card and Jenna with two slices of “In the Dark, Dark Chocolate” pie for table 8.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I’m gonna get Lu home from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can grab her,” Jane offered, already taking off the apron she had been given earlier in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I appreciate that, I kind of need you here to help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see if one of the other queens can pick her up? I think Anne gets done a bit before her school lets out. If not, I think Cathy could pry herself away from her work for 20 minutes to pick her up and bring her here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your family are a lifesaver sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just shoot them a text.” The blonde pulled her phone out from her pocket and opened her messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>the queens] </span>
  </em>
  <b>Jane: </b>
  <span>Hi, is anyone free to do me (and Jenna) a HUGE favor?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Catalina: </b>
  <span>What’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Anne: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Cathy: </b>
  <span>Would love to help, but have to finish an editorial that’s due tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Kat: </b>
  <span>drownin’ in classwork n then i gotta run to work, sry j</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Anna: </b>
  <span>What up Seymour</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Jane: </b>
  <span>The diner is crazy busy right now, so I’m helping out. Unfortunately, that leaves no one to pick up Lu (Jim is on call). Would one of you be able to run down to her school and pick her up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them I’ll bake their favorite pie for them,” Jenna laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Jane: </b>
  <span>Jenna says pie is on the table as a reward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Anne: </b>
  <span>what time does her skool get out? might be able to grab her on my way home from work</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Jane: </b>
  <span>3:15.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Anne: </b>
  <span>might be a few minutes late, but I can grab her. Do I bring her to our place, the diner, Jenna’s?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Jane: </b>
  <span>Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver. Wherever is fine. Thank you so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie said she can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god for that. I’ll call the school to let them know she’s picking Lu up. Think you can hold the fort down for a few minutes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie?” Lulu looked puzzled as to why one of her girls was picking her up from school that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t Mama have off today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little Lu!” Anne held out her hand for the small child to take. “Mama got called into your diner today, and apparently it is so super busy, so Janey is helping her out too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay! Can we go to my diner?” The little girl asked as the two began walking the streets of New York.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Anne. You’re literally a godsend,” Jenna thanked the second queen profusely as she placed a hefty slice of pie in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem really. You know I’m more than happy to help out,” the green queen got out before diving into her pie with an eagerness neither of the women had seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not eat today Annie?” Jane asked while passing the table that held two of her favorite girls on her way to another table with more coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t have a chance to grab something before I left work. Had to be on time to pick up the little munchkin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if I’m ever this busy again, I might be callin’ you back in for a shift,” the baker laughed as she handed her friend a wad of cash. Now that the hustle and bustle of the diner was starting to slow down, the two could take a break to chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Jane looked at the money that was shoved into her hand. “I don’t need this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your share of tips for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking your money Hunterson,” Jane refused, handing the money back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. You worked almost a full shift without any notice. Just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it to help a friend out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worked almost a full shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I volunteered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take the damn money,” Jenna sighed as she stuffed the money into one of the pockets of the apron that Jane was still sporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use it for something that needs to be fixed in the diner.” Jane pulled the money out and did exactly what the owner of the diner had done to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ Jane, just take it.” She threw the money at her in good nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just put it in here.” Jane, ever the stubborn one, deposited the money in the tip jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who the tips go to right?” The brunette bit back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The waitresses and the kitchen staff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a waitress today,” the baker laughed as she pulled the money out of the tip jar and handed it back to the blonde. “You’re not winning this one Seymour, so just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine. I’m going to run to the restroom real quick. Keep an eye on Anne for me, and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give her another slice of pie. Last thing I need is for her to spoil dinner and be up half the night rambling about god knows what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Jenna heard the bell ring. Counting the cash in the register, she didn’t look up immediately, but started on with her spiel for when it wasn’t too busy, “Hi, welcome to Lulu’s diner. Take a-” she looked up and saw the woman standing in front of her. “Jane, stop playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” The blonde in front of her looked confused, the slightest crinkle of her nose evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you? I thought you went to the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baker refused to give in to her friend’s games. “How did you change and get outside so quick Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Jenna?” Anne spoke up from the booth her and Lulu occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, did you help her with this prank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, I don’t know who that is, but it’s not Janey.” Lulu had already eyed the customer up and down as soon as she entered through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I don’t know who Jane is,” the blonde sounded genuine. “My name is Abby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Jenna muttered under her breath. “I’m so sorry- you just look exactly like a friend of mine. Take a seat wherever there’s a booth open, and I’ll be around to take your order in a few.” The brunette, silently freaking out over meeting one of her best friend’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> doppelgangers, mustered as genuine of a smile as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be meeting my sister here, but she’s running a bit late. Is it alright if I hold off on ordering until she gets here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a problem hun. Make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” Jenna pounded on the bathroom door where her friend was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She still wasn’t quite convinced that this wasn’t some elaborate prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a woman go to the bathroom in private?” the blonde joked as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the- no fucking way,” the baker whispered with eyes blown wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way. You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Jenna mumbled as she grabbed Jane’s hand and escorted her out to the front. “This woman, she looks exactly like you.” She pointed over to the table the blonde woman had settled into. “I thought you, Anne and Lu were pranking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way.” The blonde glanced over at the table before doing a double take. Had she not been </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jane Seymour, she would’ve thought it was her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally told her to stop playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can go take her order so she understands why you said that. Maybe, if she sees me, she’ll realize it was a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she’s waiting for her sister to get here, but then yes. You take her order and explain the misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely enough, a few minutes later, a brunette stepped into the diner. Jane had been at the counter while Jenna was busying herself organizing the spice rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to-” Jane looked the brunette up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby?” The woman looked at the queen curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessie!” the blonde from before walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” the new woman, apparently named Jessie, gasped as she looked between the two. Abby too had begun to stare at Jane, completely dumbfounded at how much they resembled each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was stunned. Had they found not just her doppelganger, but Jenna’s too? “Jenna! Get out here right now!” the queen yelled into the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the baker emerged from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you yelling about? I almost dropped a bag of-” Jenna glanced at the two women in front of her. They were spitting images of herself and her queenly friend. “-What the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you must be Jane?” Abby bit back a laugh, remembering the odd encounter she had with the baker a few minutes earlier. “I understand now why your friend thought you were pulling a prank on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They say there are seven people in the whole world who look like you, but it is highly unlikely you’ll never meet them. So maybe Jenna wasn’t one of the seven people that Jane Seymour looked like, but Abby Mueller definitely was. And perhaps Jane wasn’t one of the seven people that Jenna Hunterson looked like, but Jessie Mueller was for sure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>